


Just Short Of A Fortnight

by LittleAgr0n



Category: Glee
Genre: AU, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 03:07:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3712465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleAgr0n/pseuds/LittleAgr0n
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel and Quinn are forced to share a table at a crowded cafe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Short Of A Fortnight

**Author's Note:**

> Hello :) greetings! this is just a lil one-shot i did based on an AU suggestion i saw floating about. i tried to write it from what rachel sees in the cafe, only. there are other bits and bobs as well, but it' mainly that. and a lot of dialogue.
> 
> i hope you enjoy!

**_Week One. Day One._ **

 

Rachel liked her days to be structured. Her week was always meticulously planned. Every week was the same. Most people would find the lack of change boring but not Rachel. Besides, working in school gave you enough variation for the days.

 

Her job was her favourite thing in the world. Originally, she had planned to be on Broadway. However, a car crash in her early twenties prevented her from being able to dance so her dreams were thrown away. That didn’t mean she couldn’t perform though. So for a few months after Rachel did just that. Whatever was thrown at her she would do. Acting. Dancing. Entertaining. Teaching. That was where she found her affinity for her current job. There was something about teaching others musical theatre that filled her with joy. Maybe her time was over but that didn’t mean she couldn’t help others fulfil their dreams. And so Rachel Berry set her mind on becoming a teacher.

 

At the end of every working day the brunette would always go to a small coffee shop down the road from the school. It gave her time to relax a little after the day. She could sit on her own in the corner and read to herself before going back to her apartment. It was the perfect ending to the day.

 

On this particular Monday, Rachel was surprised to see how busy the café was. It was normally reasonably busy on Mondays and Fridays but not _this_ busy. Rachel could hardly see the counter at which she would order and pay for her drink. Nevertheless, the tiny teacher battled her way through the people stood drinking and managed to get her order in. Not that she needed to tell them it, though. Having come in every weekday for a good year or so, every member of staff knew her order and began making it as soon as she got through the door.

 

Drink in hand, Rachel’s eyes skimmed across the room. There was only one spare seat left. It would have to do. So the brunette walked over to it. Sat across from it was a blonde woman about the same age as her. Holy crap she was hot. Rachel apologised for interrupting her and asked if the chair opposite her was free because every other one was taken up. The blonde woman flashed a smile and told Rachel that the seat was free. The teacher set her drink down on the table before picking up her book and curling up in the chair. It was an advantage of being small.

 

Today Rachel was slightly distracted from her reading. She was trying to figure out the woman in front of her. The first thing she was brought to was her eyes. They were a beautiful hazel green colour. Then there was the rest of her. She was naturally beautiful and wore little, if any, make up. The teacher decided she’d describe the woman as elegant if she only had one word to do so. Her hair was shoulder length, yellow as gold and each strand seemed perfectly in place. Wearing a suit, she looked very well dressed. Rachel also noticed a satchel by her chair with a number of documents in it. Maybe she worked in business. The brunette wasn’t sure. She soon retired back to her book, though, as she didn’t want to appear as though she was creeping on the lady.

 

About fifteen minutes later, the blonde lady stood up to leave. They nodded goodbye to each other and then Rachel was left to finish her drink alone.

 

**_Week One. Day Two._ **

****

Tuesday came and the working day ended. Rachel went back to the café. To her unpleasant surprise, the café was once more full to the brim. To her pleasant surprise, however, the blonde lady from the day prior was there. This time it was the seat next to her that was free.

 

Once she had her drink in hand, Rachel walked towards the seat, smiled at the woman and sat herself beside her. The lady had also brought a book and was sat, seemingly thoroughly engrossed in its happenings. From the angle at which she was sat, it was practically impossible to see the title or author of the book. So, just before Rachel left, she decided that she wanted to find out from the blonde herself. “Excuse me,” She started, getting the lady’s attention. She was greeted by a beautiful warm smile. “May I ask what book you’re reading?”

 

The blonde put her book down, the spread she was reading bent over her crossed legs. “Sure, it’s _The Old Man and the Sea,_ Earnest Hemingway. When I was in high school my librarian recommended it to me and it’s been my favourite ever since. It’s very much a simple short story; only 100 pages long. But the words he uses to describe even the simplest of things is nothing short of magical. It’s almost poetic.” The blonde looked like she was ready to talk on and on. The passion in her voice had captured Rachel from the start. “Sorry. I got carried away.” She blushed.

 

“Please don’t apologise!” Rachel was quick to lift the blonde’s head back up. “You sounded really passionate, it was wonderful. I might just stop by a bookshop this evening to buy one for myself. Thank you…” Rachel trailed off, realising after it was too late that she didn’t know the lady’s name.

 

“Quinn.” The hazel eyed women filled the gap.

 

“Quinn.” Rachel echoed. And smiled. Such a beautiful name for a beautiful woman. “Thank you, Quinn. I’m Rachel.”

 

“Well then, Rachel.” Quinn tested the brunette’s name on her tongue. “I hope to find out soon if you enjoy it.”

 

“Oh you will do!” Rachel was certain. “I best get off to catch a store before it closes.”

 

“You do that. Maybe I’ll see you tomorrow.” Quinn smirked.

 

“Maybe so.” Rachel grinned and waved goodbye to the lady she now knew as Quinn. “Goodbye.”

 

“I’ll see you around, Rachel.”

 

Rachel grinned to herself as she turned. Quinn knew her name. Quinn said she’d see her around. They’d see each other again!

 

**_Week One. Day Three._ **

****

The days turned to Wednesday and Rachel found herself wishing that the café would be full once more so that she could see Quinn again.

 

Rachel had been doing a lot of thinking. Mainly about Quinn. But partially about _The Old Man and the Sea._ Although that was to do with Quinn too. It was probably weird to think about a woman she’d only met twice so far for a total of about an hour. But she just couldn’t get her out of her head.

 

When Rachel busted through the café doors she was delighted to see the familiar blonde head bobbing around in the far corner. It looked like she was just making herself comfortable. This time there were two spare seats. One was opposite a middle-aged man who seemed to be more focused on the females walking into the café rather than the newspaper he was pretending to read. The other was opposite Quinn. It was an easy choice to make.

 

Quinn greeted Rachel before she’d even sat down. “Hello, Rachel.”

 

Rachel put her drink down on the table and lowered herself into the huge armchair across from the blonde. It dwarfed her. “Hello, Quinn. How’re you today?”

 

“I’m doing well, thank you. And yourself?” Quinn replied, politely but also in a friendly manner. She made Rachel feel comfortable.

 

“I’m also doing well, thank you.” Rachel faltered, wondering if she should mention that she went to the library to get the book immediately and finished it within an hour without a single break. Perhaps she should leave the latter part out. “I got the book you recommended. I really enjoyed it. Thank you.”

 

“It was my pleasure.” Quinn seemed really genuine. Rachel really liked her. “Since I pretty much blabbed about my favourite part of the book, that being the descriptions, would you care to tell me yours?”

 

Of course she could. “Well, I agree with you on how descriptively it was written. As you said, it was almost like a poem. The words practically flow off the page. It was beautiful.” Rachel saw Quinn nod in agreement and swore she heard the blonde hum in approval too. “However, my favourite part is the old man. I like that he’s able recognise when he needs help and can admit it to himself. It’s a quality that a lot of people don’t have. For me, it’s what made the book. I think it may just have become my favourite.”

 

A smile graced the blonde’s face and it was clear that Rachel had pleased her. “Yes, that is very admirable. So did you read it last night, then?” She queried.

 

Now Rachel couldn’t not tell Quinn about reading it all as soon as she could. “I did.  I didn’t buy it, though. I went to the library instead. Then, when I got home, I didn’t do anything until I’d read it; front to back.”

 

“I’m glad it was greeted with such a warm welcome. I can still remember my librarian’s face when he told me about it. There was no way he was going to let me leave without a copy for myself. When I finished it, I told him it had become my favourite book and that I was going to buy a copy for myself. However, he wouldn’t let me. He gave me his copy and I’ve had it ever since.” Quinn bit her lip and Rachel wondered where this was going to be taken. “Now, I guess it’s my turn. He gave me the gift of the story and I’ve carried it with me. Now I’ve given to you.” Quinn leant down. She fumbled around in her satchel. She brought out her hand and in it was her copy of _The Old Man and the Sea._ “I’d like you to have it, Rachel.”

 

Rachel’s jaw dropped. It was a rare occurrence that she was rendered speechless. “I honestly don’t know what to say. And that never happens.” Rachel chuckled to herself. “This is so kind of you but I don’t know if I can accept this.” The brunette offered the book back.

 

“No, I insist.” Quinn’s hands wrapped around Rachel’s hands which were holding the book and moved it back onto Rachel’s knees.

 

Now, Quinn’s hands had returned to her lap but Rachel still felt the ghost of Quinn’s hands on her own. “This is one of the most meaningful things anyone has ever done for me. Thank you. I mean, this book must hold so much significance for you and now you’re giving it to me? I don’t want to sound ungrateful but I barely know you. Why would you give away something to a stranger?”

 

“Would you consider me a stranger, Rachel?” Quinn asked.

 

“No, not really.” Rachel answered.

 

“So you’re not just a stranger. Besides, the most beautiful thing about books is that we get to share their stories with others. I’m sharing this one with you. I’m sure we’ll share many more. This isn’t the last time I want to see you. I like you. You make intelligent conversation and you seem lovely.”

 

Rachel blushed. “I definitely want to see you again. I assume we’ll probably see each other here about the same time tomorrow.”

 

Quinn laughed. Of course they would. Rachel thought that her laugh was the most beautiful noise she’d ever heard. “I can’t wait. I must leave now as I’m meeting my mother this evening but I’ll definitely see you tomorrow, Rachel.”

 

The brunette smiled. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” She waved to the blonde as she left the café.

 

Rachel was over the moon. Quinn wanted to see her again. And she’d given her the book. Now, she could have a piece of the blonde in her home.

 

**_Week One. Day Four._ **

****

The following day, Thursday, was a wonderful day. It seemed more like spring compared to the last few rainy days they’d had. The sun was warmly welcomed.

 

As Rachel entered the café, she breathed a sigh of relief as she saw that it wasn’t as busy as the few days before. Maybe it was because of the weather. Rachel didn’t think about it too much. She was distracted by the beautiful blonde lady on the table in the far corner. Quinn had waved to the brunette as she came in.

 

Though there were many free tables, Rachel decided before she even had her drink that she’d sit with Quinn again. As she arrived at the table, Quinn gave her a friendly a greeting. “Hi, Rach. How’re you today?”

 

Rachel sat down in the big arm chair opposite Quinn. “I’m okay thank you. How about you?”

 

“I’m fine, thank you.” Quinn responded. Then she asked Rachel, “What is it you’re drinking? I’m guessing you have it a lot because the staff started making it before you even ordered what you wanted.”

 

“They did?” Rachel was embarrassed she was oblivious to that.

 

Quinn nodded her head.

 

“Oh. It’s just black coffee with a sugar. Today it’s iced because it’s pretty warm outside. But the last few days it’s been hot. What about you?” The brunette questioned. “Is that your usual or do you switch around?”

 

“It’s my usual. It’s English breakfast tea with milk and a sugar.” Quinn pressed her lips together. “I used to have cream but I took a trip to England a year or so back and they have milk. I preferred it like that.”

 

“Do you like travelling, then?” Rachel found the conversation was easily flowing. It was pleasant not having to put too much effort into carrying a conversation.

 

“Yes, though I my job doesn’t allow for much time off. So I travel as much as I can when I get the chance.”

 

“What job do you have?” Rachel asked. “And where’s your favourite place to go?”

 

Quinn sat in thought for a moment before settling on a way to answer Rachel’s question. “I’m a lawyer. When I go away I try to make a point of not going to the same country twice. That way I get to see more of the world. Though, I have broken that rule once. I went to Italy twice. It’s difficult to choose a favourite place as they’re all so different. But if I _have_ to pick one place, I’ll go with Italy. How about you?”

 

“I’m a teacher.” Rachel started. “I haven’t been to many places. At one point New York would have been my favourite place. I’d have to say that my favourite right now is Spain. I really loved it there.”

 

“What made you change your mind about your favourite place?” Quinn’s eyes appeared to gleam with curiosity.

 

It made Rachel feel like what she had to say mattered. Most often, no-one seemed particularly interested but Rachel wanted to fill the silence and so spoke a lot herself. “It used to be my dream to be on Broadway. But there were complications. I shan’t bore you with the details now. But now that dream is virtually unreachable. At least for now. So New York isn’t exactly my top place at the minute. Spain was where I took a break. Everything just seemed so easy going and relaxed. I loved that atmosphere.”

 

Quinn raised an eyebrow, still curious to the missing part of Rachel’s story. “You’re something special, Rachel. And I can’t wait to find out more about you.” The blonde went to pick up her drink but realised she’d finished it so put it back on its saucer, disappointed. “How much of your drink have you got left?”

 

Rachel looked into her mug and found there was only a mouthful left. She drank it in one. “It’s all gone.” The brunette grinned.

 

“Perfect timing.” Quinn smiled. “Would you like to come on a walk with me? It won’t be far. Just around the block and to the park past the corner. I fancy making the most of this lovely weather and it’d be nice to make the most of it with you.”

 

Of course Rachel wanted to. She blushed at Quinn’s words. “I’d love to, thank you. It’d be nice to make the most of it with you too.”

 

And so the two ladies cleared up their mugs and left the café arm in arm. They wandered down familiar streets until they found the park they were aiming for. Once in it, they found a dry bench and sat on it, making light conversation. Sadly, after just a few moments the weather changed and chills ran through both Quinn and Rachel. Regretfully, they had to leave one another but they exchanged phone numbers as they wanted to carry on their conversations which consisted of whatever first came to mind. They walked their separate ways with the knowledge that they’d be seeing each other again the following day.

 

**_Week One. Day Five._ **

Friday brought a strange sadness for Rachel. Normally people thanked God that the weekend had arrived. On a regular week, Rachel would too. But this week she had met Quinn. The end of the week brought fears that the two of them wouldn’t see each other again. Of course, Rachel knew that they wouldn’t stop seeing each other just like that. Quinn wouldn’t drop off the surface of the earth and, even if she did, they had each other’s number so they’d still be able to keep in contact. Rachel knew she was worrying about nothing.

 

When Rachel walked into the café, she was over the moon to see that Quinn was sat in their corner once more. Rachel grabbed her coffee and almost skipped over to the blonde. They greeted each other with big grins as Rachel sat down.

 

“Hey, Rach, how was your day?” Quinn smiled.

 

“Same old, same old.” Rachel returned the smile. “How about you? How are you?”

 

“Same as you.” Quinn paused. “Although I’m slightly worried.” A frown etched across the blonde’s face.

 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Rachel wasn’t sure if Quinn was much of a talker. It seemed she liked intelligent and light conversation. But did she like personal conversations? Rachel didn’t want to push boundaries too early.

 

Luckily Quinn seemed perfectly fine with it. “It’s silly. Trivial, you might think.”

 

“I’m sure it’s completely understandable.” Now Rachel was really curious.

 

“It just..” Quinn bit her lip. “I’ve met this wonderful woman at a café. And I’ve seen her every day this week. And I’m not sure if I’m ready for the weekend to separate us.”

 

Quinn meant her, Rachel thought. But she wasn’t 100% sure. “Just to get things straight, you mean me, right?”

 

The blonde laughed. “Of course I mean you, you goober.”

 

Rachel liked Quinn calling her a goober. It made her feel happy from the inside, out. “Well in that case,” she began. “That woman you were talking about, had the same worries. But she also has your phone number and you have hers. So maybe the two of you could converse over the weekend. And maybe even plan to do all this again next week.”

 

Quinn grinned and, in her head, thanked God that she wouldn’t lose touch with Rachel. In the grand scheme of things, they’d just met. But Quinn felt like she’d known the brunette for a lifetime. “I’m glad. You’re an interesting woman. I’d like more time to see the world how you see it.”

 

Rachel blushed. Quinn made her blush a lot. Over time, the teacher had received many compliments. Though, when they came from Quinn, they seemed different form the others. And Rachel found herself believing them. “I’m sure you have just as much, if not more, to offer than me. I like spending time with you.” She admitted. Rachel liked spending time with Quinn. She liked Quinn. She liked Quinn a lot.

 

“In that case, we could learn quite a lot. We seem to bounce off each other no matter what we talk about. I like it. It keeps things interesting. Plus, conversation doesn’t seem to run dry with you.”

 

“Some say I talk too much.” Suddenly Rachel felt self-conscious. Had she been doing too much of the talking? Was she not letting Quinn talk enough? Was the conversation entirely her?

 

Quinn frowned. “They do? In my opinion, you talk just the right amount. You’re confident enough to voice your own opinions and not waver, but you’re also interested in what I have to say. It’s the best amount to talk.”

 

“Are you sure?” Rachel asked, shyly.

 

“I’m 100% certain.” The blonde smiled, kindly. Then her face fell to one of regret. “And there’s nothing I want than to talk with you for the rest of the evening. Unfortunately, my sister needs picking up from the airport. So I need to head off. Don’t be a stranger, Rachel. Call me or text me.” Quinn stood up after drinking the last drops of her tea. Then she bent down to give Rachel a hug goodbye before setting off to pick up her sister.

 

That left Rachel sat at their table alone. Rachel was frozen still. If she didn’t like Quinn before, she definitely did now. And it was more of a like like situation. She let her head fall into her hands. This could quite easily become yet another disaster. Crushes on straight girls never went well. Especially if Rachel hoped with far too much thought that her crush wasn’t straight. And then believed what she’d hoped.

 

**_Week Two. Day One._ **

The dreaded Monday swung around faster than usual for Rachel. Normally her weekends crawled by as she caught up on television programmes, went to the gym and completed the necessary chores. However, this weekend Rachel had started texting Quinn. Not only was she as funny as in person, but she also lost none of her charm. Rachel was in awe. And also in a lot of trouble. Today probably wouldn’t help either. The two had planned to meet once more. In fact, they’d decided that they’d see each other every weekday in their café. Rachel figured seeing Quinn every weekday would do nothing to stop her crush. In fact, it would probably make it thrive further. She groaned inwardly. God knows what would happen.

****

As Rachel walked into the café, she noted that the staff did indeed, as Quinn had pointed out, start making her drink as soon as she walked in the door. This time, though. Rachel went to order something different. “I’d like an English breakfast tea, please.”

 

The barista grinned at the brunette. They knew exactly why Rachel’s order had changed. They also knew that the blonde Rachel sat with every day drank that exact beverage. Apart from today. The blonde, too had changed her order. She’d asked for a black coffee. “Something changed?” They asked.

 

“You could say that.” Rachel smirked as she exchanged her money for the drink.

 

As Rachel approached the table, Quinn stood up. To Rachel’s pleasant surprise, the blonde went straight in for a hug. The teacher wrapped her arms around the blonde, relaxing into her. Quinn smelt great.

 

“Hey, you.” Quinn greeted, warmly.

 

“Hello.” Rachel replied, smiling gently as she sat down opposite Quinn. “How’re you today?”

 

“I’m doing well, thank you. But I’ve just made an awful decision.”

 

What could Quinn ever do that was awful, Rachel thought. Quinn was perfect. Then Rachel mentally face palmed herself. Why did she let herself think that? “I’m also doing well. But what have you done?” The teacher asked, bringing her beverage to her lips. It didn’t seem too hot so she took a sip. Rachel regretted it immediately. It took all she had to keep her face looking somewhat normal. The drink was so bitter! What brought Quinn to liking this?! Rachel had a feeling her attempt at not seeming disgusted had failed. The look of amusement on Quinn’s face proved it to her that she had definitely failed.

 

“It seems we’ve both made the same mistake.” The lawyer chuckled. “Did you by any chance get a different drink today?”

 

Rachel nodded. “Unfortunately, yes. I decided to try your tea. As you could probably tell, I wasn’t impressed.”

 

“You weren’t? I couldn’t tell.” Quinn’s voice dripped with sarcasm. “I decided to try your black coffee today. I thought it was a new week so I’d try a new drink. I’m afraid I didn’t like it any more than you enjoyed that tea.”

 

Each to their own, thought Rachel. Then she had an idea. “Instead of buying new drinks, do you just want to swap?”

 

“That’s a wonderful idea.” Quinn praised.

 

Rachel blushed and took a sip of her coffee straight away to rid the bitter aftertaste of tea in her mouth. Just as she was swallowing, she realised that Quinn’s mouth had been on that mug. Rachel’s lips could very well be where Quinn’s had been. She groaned inwardly. _What was she doing?_ Deciding it would be best to drive herself away from whatever it was her mind was doing, Rachel began a new conversation topic. “How was your day at work?”

 

“It was good, thank you.” Quinn paused, humming. “But it’s much better now that I’ve seen you.” The blonde smiled kindly at the brunette. “How was your day?”

 

Rachel congratulated herself in her head. What a way to get her mind off things. Great move. Rachel wondered if Quinn could see her blush. She really hoped Quinn couldn’t. “Well my day is better now I’ve seen you too. But it’s fair to say I had an interesting day with the kids.”

 

“Oh?” Quinn leant in further, wanting to know more.

 

“Well today I had the afternoon with the elementary school and I was with first grade. I got there just in time for their lunch and a small boy came up to me and it sounded like he was saying ‘I want a fuckin’ knife’. I pride myself in my acting skills but I just couldn’t stop the shock on my face. So I took him to where the cutlery was and told him ‘we’ll get you a knife, buddy’ and he just stopped still and his face was like thunder and his jaw was completely set. He looked up at me and just said, through gritted teeth ‘No. I said I want a fork. And. Knife.’ And I think in that moment I was so overcome with relief that I hadn’t been sworn at by a six year old that I didn’t bother ticking him off for talking to me like that.” As she reached the end of her story, Rachel panicked. What if Quinn didn’t find it amusing? What if Quinn thought she was weird?

 

Thankfully, Quinn let out a small chuckle when Rachel had finished telling her tale. “Kids really are interesting. Did you know that a three year old boy’s voice is louder than two hundred adults in a crowded restaurant?”

 

“No way.” Rachel breathed.

 

“Apparently so.”

 

“We have to test this in some way.” Began Rachel. “I really need to challenge it. Everyone who knows me says I’m the loudest person. I can’t have a three year old boy take my title away from me!” She joked.

 

Quinn smiled. “I can’t wait to try.” Then she looked at her watch. “Rach, didn’t you say something on Saturday about having to meet a friend at six? It’s five thirty now.”

 

“It is?!” Rachel scrambled to look at her watch, saw that the time was indeed half five, and swore under her breath. “You’re right. I’m so sorry, I’m going to have to scoot off.”

 

“It’s no problem.” Quinn dismissed her with a wave of her hand before bringing Rachel into a hug to say goodbye. “Now go, I’ll see you the same time tomorrow.”

 

“I’ll see you then! Bye!” Called Rachel as she practically ran out of the café, cursing her friend for wanting to meet with her on a day when she meets Quinn.

 

**_Week Two. Day Two._ **

****

After a single sleep, Rachel decided that in her conversations with Quinn today, she’d be a bit nosy and try to find out if Quinn was single. And then find out, if the answer that she was, if she was even slightly queer. Today, Rachel had a mission.

 

So when she walked into the café, and ordered her usual coffee of course, Rachel had one aim set down that she needed to find out. She greeted the blonde with a hug and they spent a good ten to fifteen minutes discussing daily pleasantries. “So, Quinn.” Rachel started, planning on playing things _very_ cool. “Are you with anyone at the minute or are you a free independent woman?” Maybe that was a bit too far.

 

“Unfortunately, I’m single. I broke up with my ex. She cheated on me.”

 

Rachel almost spat out her coffee. _SHE?!_ The teacher composed herself. “I’m sorry she did that. You deserve better than her. You deserve the best.”

 

Quinn blushed, slightly. Rachel took that as a win. “How about you?” The blonde asked. “Surely someone as beautiful as you can’t be single.”

 

Once again Rachel almost spat out her drink. Was Quinn flirting with her? Surely not. “I too, am single, I’m afraid. It seems the ladies aren’t interested in me.”

 

“How strange.” Drawled the blonde. “If I met you while I was out, I’d probably be trying to shamelessly hit on you.”

 

“Oh?” Rachel’s voice came out as more of a squeak.

 

Quinn hummed in response.

 

“I’d try to pull you too. You’re beautiful to look at. And you have a beautiful personality as well.” Rachel thanked god that she managed to get through her compliment without stuttering and messing it up.

 

“Thank you very kindly. But, as much as I’d love to carry on this conversation, I have to work on a case and it could take a while. I don’t doubt, however, that we’ll take this topic on again tomorrow.” Quinn stood, hugged Rachel, kissing her on the cheek as she pulled back, and left Rachel before the brunette could say anything.

 

If there was any way that Tuesday could have gone, that wasn’t any of the ways that Rachel had imagined.

 

**_Week Two. Day Three._ **

****

When work had finished, Rachel virtually ran to the café. It was Wednesday and it was time for her to see Quinn again. She wasn’t going to waste a single minute not seeing the blonde if she could help it. They had some important issues to get through today.

 

Rachel burst through the door, breathlessly ordering her tea and almost running to Quinn sat at their table once she had it in hand.

 

“Hello Rachel, fancy seeing you here.” Quinn joked.

 

Rachel went in to hug the blonde in greeting. “Funny how these things work out, huh? Coincidences can be weird things.” Rachel winked at Quinn as she sat down. In all honesty, she just wanted to gulp down her iced coffee. She was parched from her running. But that would be a weird thing to do so Rachel stuck with drinking small amounts often.

 

“The world is a truly odd place.” Quinn sipped her tea. “The polite thing to do would be ask the regular pleasantries. However, I feel as though there’s a slightly more pressing topic that we both want to talk about.”

 

Rachel nodded at an alarming speed. She quickly stopped so she wouldn’t get whiplash. “You’ve never been more right. Soo…” Rachel opened the conversation.

 

“Soo..” Quinn carried on. “What’s your last name, Rachel?”

 

The teacher’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. _What? Where did that come from?_ “Berry..”

 

“I just want to do this properly.” Stated the blonde in explanation. “Mine’s Fabray.”

 

“Wait.” Where had Rachel heard that name before? Of course! It was all over the news! “You’re Quinn Fabray? _The_ Quinn Fabray? Quinn Fabray who’s been working on the kidnapping of the Manhattan teenagers?” Rachel’s jaw had dropped open.

 

“The very same.”

 

“Well I never.” The brunette was shocked to say the least. “So you mean to say I’ve been having a drink with the biggest lawyer in the US at the minute?”

 

“How many other Quinn Fabrays are there in the world, Rachel?” Quinn teased. “Quinn isn’t a very common name. I’m surprised you didn’t put this together before now.”

 

“Yes well..” Rachel stuttered. “I’m usually more observant. I just.. uh.. got blinded by your beauty.” _Well played. Smoothly done._ Thought the diva.

 

Quinn chuckled, not taking Rachel’s excuses for a minute. “Now we’ve got that over with, do you want to go back to our last conversation?”

 

“Yes!” Rachel sat up, ready to listen to whatever Quinn had to say.

 

“Will you, Rachel Berry,” Quinn started. “Like to go on a date with me this weekend.”

 

Rachel tried not to squeal. She really did. But there were times like this when she couldn’t hold her excitement in. “I’d love to!” The teacher threw herself over the table to hug the lawyer. Rachel Berry was going on a date with the biggest lawyer in the US. She couldn’t believe it.

 

“I had a feeling that might be the answer.” Quinn smiled and took the last sip of her tea. “However, as you know, the case is getting pretty big so I have to go home and work out a few things. I’ll see you tomorrow, Rach.” Quinn stood up, feeling a smile tug at her lips when she saw Rachel doing the same. They kissed each other’s cheek as they entered and pulled out of the hug.

 

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Fabray.” Rachel grinned.

 

“See you tomorrow, Berry.” Quinn grinned back as she swayed out of the café.

 

**_Week Two. Day Four._ **

It was Thursday and Rachel didn’t really know what to do with herself. She was seeing Quinn again. And she was going on a date with Quinn this weekend. On Saturday. In two days. Inside, she knew that nothing had changed, and yet the brunette found herself feeling incredibly nervous. Time after time Rachel tried telling herself that everything was the same and that she was being silly. It didn’t do much to calm her nerves, though. Now it felt like there was an added pressure. Rachel was going to be dating Quinn. Quinn Fabray. The teacher prayed she wouldn’t make a fool out of herself. There would be plenty of time for her to do so. But she hoped it wouldn’t be until her and Quinn had gone on at least one date.

 

School for Rachel ended later than usual. It had been the evening for parent-teacher conferences. So Rachel burst into the café fifteen minutes later than usual, quickly ordering her drink and greeting Quinn with an apology. “I’m so sorry. I meant to text you but I forgot. I had parent-teacher conferences from four o’clock today. Those parents can’t half talk. The same for me too, I’m afraid.” Rachel bent down to put her coffee on the table and then stood up to hug Quinn. “But anyway. Hello.”

 

“Don’t worry about it. And yes, hello.” Quinn stepped back to greet Rachel. “You’re looking stunning as always.”

 

Rachel blushed. “That’s very kind of you. You’re looking as beautiful as per usual.”

 

“You’re being awfully kind, Miss Berry.” Quinn smiled gratefully at the brunette and sat across from her.

 

“So, what was the case like today?” Rachel asked, genuinely curious.

 

Quinn smirked. “If I told you I’d have to kill you.”

 

Rachel’s jaw dropped. “Really?” She whispered, latching onto Quinn’s words like a leech.

 

“No, not really.” Quinn saw Rachel’s face drop and immediately covered up her steps. “But I would be in a lot of trouble and I probably wouldn’t be able to see you for a while.”

 

In all honestly, Rachel was a bit disappointed. She wanted to know something before the rest of the country. Breathing a faux huffy “Fine-uh.”, Rachel leant back in her chair, lifting her left leg to cross it over her right. Only, the teacher kicked the table in her movement. So she yelped in pain, closing her eyes tightly as if that would alleviate some of the pain in her shin. Unfortunately it didn’t. Nor did it stop her coffee from spilling over the table. When she opened her eyes, she cursed and ran to grab some napkins to try and mop her mess up. As she wiped up her drink, she apologised to the blonde. “I am _so_ sorry. I’m not normally this clumsy.” Then sudden images of her walking into numerous door frames, tripping over curbs, getting her legs tangled together and slipping on wet or icy surfaces. “Well.. Maybe I am.” Rachel amended.

 

“It’s fine, honestly.” Quinn said, trying not to laugh too much at Rachel. She was obviously nervous for some reason. In fact, when she’d brought her coffee to the table, her hand had been shaking slightly. Quinn thought it was cute. And also really quite funny. For some reason people falling over or being generally clumsy made her laugh.

 

Just then, a barista came with a wet cloth. “Hi, would you like me to give the table a quick wipe?”

 

“I’ll do it, it’s okay.” Rachel leaned over the arm of her chair to get the wipe from the barista’s hand.

 

“Miss, please-” The barista interjected.

 

“No. It was my mess. I’ll clean it up. Thank you though.” Rachel looked up briefly to smile at the shy girl before returning to scrub the table. Once she was done, she turned to the girl. “Would you mind getting me another coffee? It’s black, one sugar. To take out, please.” Rachel put a five dollar bill in the barista’s hand. “Keep the change for yourself, hon.”

 

“Are- are you sure?” The barista stammered.

 

“Yeah, of course.” Rachel smiled as the barista turned to get her coffee. Then Rachel turned back towards Quinn. “Are you sure you want to go on a date with someone who knocks everything within a two metre radius around her over?”

 

“Don’t be silly.” Quinn lightly chastised. “You were ever so sweet running around trying to clean up your mess. Plus, people doing clumsy things is something I find hilarious. You’re lucky I didn’t die laughing.” The blonde teased.

 

Rachel buried her face in her hands. “Oh god, you’re going to laugh at me forever now. At everything I do wrong.”

 

“Not quite everything.” Quinn smirked.

 

The barista came back over with Rachel’s take-out coffee. The brunette thanked her.

 

“So,” Quinn started. “Why did you get a take-out?” She tried her best not to sound too disappointed that Rachel would be leaving so soon.

 

“I’m afraid that parent-teacher conference evening meant that I haven’t completed all the marking I need to. So I’m going to have to leave.” Rachel’s lips pulled down at the sides, making a sad frown. “I’m sorry I have to leave so soon.”

 

Quinn put a smile on her face and leaned across the table to rub Rachel’s arm. “It’s no problem at all. Besides I’ll be seeing you tomorrow and Saturday too. So maybe it’s good that you’re leaving so soon. I wouldn’t want you to get bored of me.”

 

Rachel gasped dramatically. “I would never.” She stood up and hugged the blonde goodbye. “I’ll catch you tomorrow, Fabray.”

 

“You too, Berry.” Quinn replied, smiling after Rachel as she left.

 

**_Week Two. Day Five._ **

****

It was Friday, the day before Rachel’s date with Quinn, and Rachel was very excited. She burst through the coffee shop doors, grinning when she saw the familiar blonde head in the corner of the shop. Once her drink was in hand, Rachel lightly skipped up to Quinn. The blonde was reading so Rachel slowly placed her drink on the table and jumped towards the blonde, surprising her with a hug.

 

It took all Quinn had not to scream. “Jesus, Rach. You scared the life out of me.” The lawyer wrapped her arms around the teacher. “But hello, you.”

 

Rachel pulled back and sat herself down on the chair. “Hello you too.” The brunette took a quick look around the café. “It’s strange. When we met this café was so busy. Now, there’s rarely more than four tables taken up.”

 

Quinn hummed, thinking. “That’s true. Maybe an article was written about this place. Maybe it got some big write up so everyone wanted to come and try it out.”

 

“You could be right there.” Rachel thought back to when she met Quinn. “I’m glad it happened though. I got to meet you.”

 

Quinn smiled. “I’m glad it happened too. You’re a great person to get to know. And now I have a date with a lovely woman this Saturday.”

 

“You must be very lucky.” Rachel grinned.

 

“Oh, yes. Very lucky. I’m taking her out to a small restaurant near mine. Then we’ll go to a nearby park to relax for a bit. Talk a bit, maybe nap, maybe read. Then we’ll have a picnic as we sit and watch the sunset. When it’s dark, if it’s not too cold, hopefully we can stay out a bit longer. If she wants, we might pop back to mine.”

 

“Are you serious?” Was Quinn really going to do all that for her?

 

“Dead serious.” Quinn’s face showed no sign of joking. “Do you think she’ll like it?”

 

“I think she’ll love it.” Rachel breathed. It sounded perfect. The teacher couldn’t believe it was being done for her. All Rachel really wanted to do was kiss Quinn. But she didn’t feel like it would be appropriate at this given time. There was always Saturday to do that. Rachel could imagine it. She got lost in her head, picturing it.

 

“Are you in there?” Quinn called, waving her hand in front of Rachel’s face. “Where did you go?”

 

“Oh uhh..” Rachel struggled to think of an excuse. She’d have to get away with none. “Nowhere. Nowhere special.”

 

“I don’t believe that for a second.” Quinn was determined to find out more. “Tell me.”

 

“I-” Rachel knew it was no use. Quinn would get it out of her at some point. “I was thinking about tomorrow.”

 

“And…?” Quinn prompted.

 

“And about possibly kissing you. I didn’t feel as though kissing you now would be appropriate.” Rachel saw Quinn lick her lips. She gulped. “You know the whole issue with PDA and stuff.”

 

“Is there anything I can do to convince you otherwise, Miss Berry?” Quinn leaned closer to Rachel.

 

Rachel felt herself being drawn in closer, leaning over the table. “I don’t think so.” Her eyes flickered from Quinn’s eyes to Quinn’s lips and back to her eyes. Her lips looked so soft. Quinn was closer now. Rachel could feel the blonde’s soft breath on her lips.

 

“Well then, I guess you don’t mind if I go..” And with that, Quinn had pulled back and was stood up, ready to go. “I have to get working on this case. See you tomorrow, Rachel. I’ll text you times and places tonight.” The blonde strode towards the door.

 

Rachel didn’t know what to do. Quinn couldn’t leave. Not after _that._ And so Rachel gulped down the last of her coffee, grabbed her bag and ran after the blonde. “WAIT!” She called as Quinn reached the door.

 

Quinn stopped and Rachel caught up with her. “You forgot something.” Rachel said as she stood slightly on her tip-toes and wrapped her arms around Quinn’s neck. “This.” Rachel pressed her lips to Quinn’s and kissed the blonde softly. Quinn reciprocated and wrapped her arms around Rachel’s waist. After a few moments, Rachel pulled back. “Yuck.”

 

Quinn stepped back, offended. “Did I do something wrong?”

 

“I could taste your tea.” Rachel made a disgusted face.

 

“I could taste your coffee so how about we call it even Stevens?”

 

“Deal.” Rachel smiled.

 

“Great.” Concluded Quinn. “Well then, I’ll see you tomorrow, Berry. Keep safe.”

 

“You too, Fabray.” Rachel smiled as she watched Quinn leave. Once the blonde was out of her eyesight, Rachel did a little happy dance as she left the café. She couldn’t wait for tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> well there you have it! i hope you enjoyed it :) feel free to let me know what you thought!


End file.
